The invention relates generally to a method of roughening metal surfaces and an article manufactured thereby, and more particularly to an electrolytic process for etching a metal surface.
Aerospace and other industries often require surface preparation of metals prior to adhesive bonding. A large number of components, such as turbine blades, fan, compressor blades and other composite parts are adhesively bonded to each other to achieve the fabrication of a completed unit. To ensure obtaining a good metal-to-metal or metal-to-nonmetal adhesive bond, the surface of the metal is required to be as clean as possible, but many metals have a surface that is too smooth or uniform to provide an optimum bond subsequent to cleaning. In one known approach to providing better adhesion, the metal surfaces are chemically treated to provide an etched surface thereby producing more surface area, which contributes to achieving the bond. In this approach, chemical treatment involves application of a sacrificial, porous bather layer (mask) and acid etchants to produce the desired roughening of metal surfaces. The etchant mixture may include combinations of nitric and hydrofluoric acids. The duration of the etching process is quite long and the etchant mixtures are difficult to handle. Moreover, etching has been limited in the degree of surface roughening which may be achieved.
Other roughening techniques have been used including mechanical means such as scratching or burr grinding. These techniques have drawbacks including distortion of the substrate, removal of excess material, inability or increased difficulty of roughening certain surfaces and inconsistent application. Moreover, with such techniques, it may be difficult to achieve increased levels of surface roughening desired for certain applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved technique for roughening metal surfaces.